


Tacenda

by Ashcat252



Series: Alate [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Jack Kline Has Some PTSD, M/M, Trans Jack Kline, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: Jack goes on his first date but things don’t go as planned. And as always, Clark is there to help.
Relationships: Clark Barker/Jack Kline, Jack Kline/Original Female Character
Series: Alate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Tacenda

It’d been a few weeks since that drunk night out with Jack’s friends. He had woken up with a killer hangover, his memory spotty. Clark had an aspirin ready for him as soon as Jack sat up in his bed.

That felt like ages ago. And somehow, Jack found Tinder on his phone. He wasn’t sure when he downloaded it, but he’d already messaged a few people while he was blackout drunk. It seemed as though only one responded, and that was a girl that lived off campus. They didn’t share any classes but he did recall seeing her around.

Well, Jack was going to go on a date. His first ever date. He looked over at himself in the mirror, fussing over each detail of his outfit. He wore black slightly ripped skinny jeans, cuffed at the bottom, a white tee shirt, a jean jacket, and his trusty Vans. This was his third outfit already, and he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to wear that.

Jack was nervous. he was sure that he was going to do something stupid to just completely ruin his chances at a normal relationship. Just before his panic truly started however, Clark made his way through the door. He’d just had a long shift and his feet were sore, but his eyes couldn’t help but get stuck onto Jack and his adorably flushed cheeks.

“What’s the occasion?” Clark asked as he threw his uniform shirt off that had its usual overwhelming smell of Italian food. He looked up at Jack after putting on a new shirt, almost concerned by his silence.

Jack was fidgety, just playing with the ends of his thin jacket. And then he finally looked up at Clark, his tone bashful as he said, “I’m going on a date. Does this look okay?”

Clark had an odd feeling in his chest at the thought of Jack going on a date. He played it off well enough as he gave Jack a warm smile. “You look great. Where are you headed?”

That eased Jack’s nerves slightly. “We’re going to the movies first, and then we’re gonna get something to eat.” He said as he finally moved away from the mirror to sit down on his bed.

Clark hummed to himself as he put his work shoes away in his closet. He fumbled around the top shelf and grabbed a small chest, where he kept all of his weed paraphernalia. He needed to whine down. He was high strung from work and having to take care of rude customers. He didn’t want to spoil Jack’s evening with his mood, even if the idea of him going on a date didn’t sit well with him for whatever stupid reason that he refused to acknowledge.

Clark still smiled fondly as Jack talked about his date. The girl was a sophomore, so just a little older than the both of them. Clark could tell from seeing her photo that he’d seen her around before and that she was very pretty.

He made sure to take a long drag from his joint as Jack moved to answer his phone. He stuttered slightly as he moved to the mirror, his free hand nervously going through his hair, “Y-you’re here? Okay, I-I’ll be out soon.”

Jack took a deep breath as he slid his phone into his pocket. His hands were shaking and his heart was hammering in his chest. He had no idea what he was doing. He was so clueless and panic started to rise in his chest, something Clark was able to catch up on. Clark’s hand on his shoulder brought him back down to earth, his wide blue eyes catching with bright green.

“You got this, Jack. Don’t second guess yourself.” He made sure to give Jack’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before letting his arm fall down to his side. He watched as Jack took in a deep breath and grounded himself. He gave Clark a confident nod as he finally made his way out the door.

Clark finally let his smile fall as the door shut behind his roommate. He scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a quiet groan. He didn’t know why he was feeling frustrated. He should have felt happy for Jack and it was just selfish that he wasn’t.

In an effort to push those thoughts out of his head, he took his own phone out and made some calls. He refused to spend the evening alone and wallowing in self pity.

Even if that meant having another meaningless night with someone he hardly knew.

~*~

Clarissa was even prettier in person. Her dark hair was cut short, just above her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were lined perfectly and her plump lips were painted black. Jack didn’t know what to do with himself as her small hand wrapped around his during the movie.

She was quiet during the film. And that was okay. Jack wasn’t sure if he knew how to respond to her anyway. He couldn’t help but wonder how Clark was spending his night as the movie drowned on and on. It wasn’t that good.

Clark would have mocked the acting, not once giving a damn about the people around them. He’d done that once before, and while Charlie had shushed him, Jack couldn’t help but want to hear more of his roommate’s laugh.

Maybe that was an inappropriate thing to be thinking about while on a date. That thought alone forced him back to the girl beside him.

After the movie had ended, they both agreed that it was hilariously bad. He got into the passenger seat of her car and toyed with wallet in his hand, ready to pay for whatever meal they were about to enjoy.

“Hey, Jack... I know we agreed on getting something to eat, but my friend just texted me about a party that’s happening a few blocks away.” Clarissa explained shyly. Jack wasn’t exactly sure how to take that. He really wasn’t in the mood to party. But he didn’t know how to say no. He didn’t want to disappoint her. So Jack nodded and said that sounded fun.

It wasn’t her fault that the loud music caused Jack’s heart to hammer in his chest as they pulled up to a too big house in a rich neighborhood. He faked a smile as Clarissa guided him through the house, pushing passed the kids that were already under the influence of something probably more than alcohol.

Jack’s hands shook as a boy threw his beer bottle across the wall. The young man was quickly escorted out, but that didn’t stop Jack from tugging at his jacket as flashes of his angry father burst into his head. It’d been a while since he felt something like that. Jack had thought was he was over it.

“You look like you need this.” Clarissa whispered in his ear. He jumped slightly at the sound of it. Thankfully, she didn’t comment on it. He could tell from her thoughtful eyes that she knew better. Jack’s stare fell to her hands where she held a red solo cup filled with fruit punch. He had a feeling it had alcohol in it and tasting it only confirmed that. The slight burn of it eased his nerves and the sweetest chirped him up just enough to wear a real smile.

Soon enough, they were dancing with everyone else. Jack felt his worries slip away as she pressed closer, her arms wrapping around his neck. He had been on his third cup by that point, so he wasn’t sure how the scene changed from that to being on a stranger’s bed with Clarissa next to him.

She was just as drunk as he was as she pressed her hand against his cheek. “This okay?” She whispered against his lips. All Jack could do was nod and then they were kissing. Jack hasn’t done this since he was young, and even that was just a peck. He had no idea how to make out with someone. And so, he just followed her lead.

That part was fine. More than fine, actually. She was warm, soft, and smelled nice. It wasn’t until her hand started to roam lower did he start to panic.

“Is this okay?” Clarissa whispered sweetly. Jack didn’t have it in him to say no, that kissing was all he wanted to do. He didn’t want to disappoint her. And he also just wanted to feel normal. Jack gave a slow nod, keeping his eyes shut tight as her hand traveled to the front of his jeans.

He’d never worried about having to wear a packer before. But he was beginning to think maybe he should. Maybe that was what was making him feel that way.

Jack could hear every loud noise happening around them. It felt like ringing in his ears. His chest was tight and he couldn’t breathe. And on top of everything, he could hear the sound of his father’s whisper, calling him disgusting and wrong.

And it was that single thought that caused Jack to pull away with a sharp gasp. He made himself fall out of the bed, his breathing still erratic as he pushed himself to the wall.

“Oh god, are you okay?” Clarissa asked in a worried tone, but Jack couldn’t find words. “...Jack...” She trailed off and he couldn’t help but be ashamed. Jack stood up on wobbly legs and put his belt back in order, he wasn’t even sure when she managed to undo it.

“I-I’m sorry, I have to g-go.” Jack stuttered out as he pushed himself out the door. He shoved his way through the valley of drunk teens and not nearly soon enough, he was outside again. The fresh air filled his lungs and brought him back down to reality. It was then that he fully realized what he had done.

Jack let out a broken sob. He couldn’t believe he’d messed up that badly. Jack knew he would, but he had know idea it was going to be like that. He just wanted to be normal.

With shaking hands, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. His first thought was to call one of his uncles, but they were nowhere near him. And they didn’t need the added stress of hearing their nephew like that.

And so, he called the only person he knew would help him no questions asked.

~*~

Clark was just in the middle of putting his shirt back on when his phone started to ring. He looked over his shoulder at the man he just hooked up with, at how was already passed out under the covers.

With a long sigh, Clark searched the floor for his cell, and thankfully it was laying under his pants. He began to worry however once he saw the caller ID.

“Jack?” Clark called out as he put the phone between his shoulder and cheek. He rushed to put his pants over his legs as sobs filled the other line.

“I-I messed up. C-can you please pick me up?” Jack stuttered out. Clark quickly buttoned his pants so he could hold the phone is hand.

“Send me your location. I’ll be on the way soon.” It wasn’t much later when Clark’s screen brightened up with a message from Jack. “I got it. You need me to stay on the phone?”

He could near Jack sniffle from the other line. “N-no... I’m okay. T-thank you, Clark...” Before the brunette could say another word, the call dropped. Clark cursed under his breath and rushed to put on his shoes, not paying any mind to the young man sitting up behind him.

“That your boyfriend?” He asked, a sleepy smirk playing at his lips like he’d be proud of himself if that was the case.

Clark sighed, “No,” and quickly shoved his socks into his pocket. The young man, whom Clark could hardly remember the name of-Daniel or something like that-scoffed at the answer.

“You sure look like you wish that was the case.” Daniel cooed and it made Clark roll his eyes. He didn’t need to dignify that with a response.

“Text me if you ever want to meet up again. Unless of course you finally get your guy.” He said as he got back into his own bed and covered himself up with the blanket. Clark just hummed in response and moved to the door, shutting it gently behind him.

After that was a rush. He practically sprinted to his car and put the address Jack sent him in his phone’s navigator. He didn’t even have it in him to play music. All he could do was hit the gas as anxious thoughts had filled his brain.

What if someone hurt Jack?

That thought alone caused him to suck in a sharp breath. He shouldn’t think of Jack as fragile, because he was anything but that. Still, Clark couldn’t help but be worried. He cared a lot about Jack and didn’t want anything to happen to him.

Clark made the last turn and found Jack sitting on the curb, his arms wrapped around his knees. Clark pulled over on the side of the road and got out, not even bothering to turn his car off. He simply sat down beside Jack and put a cautious hand on his friend’s back.

Clark pretended not to notice the slight flinch. Instead he decided to focus on how Jack relaxed once he realized who was there. His hand slid to the other boy’s shoulder and moved closer until their sides were touching. It didn’t take long before Jack turned to him and placed his head on Clark’s chest.

“W-why am I s-so broken?” Jack sobbed out into Clark’s chest. The sound of it broke the brunette’s heart. He shook his head and let his free hand rest on Jack’s head.

“You are _not_ broken.” Clark said in such a tone that made Jack not want to argue. He just snuggled closer and gripped at Clark’s shirt. Clark gently ran his fingers through his roommate’s hair until his sobs finally subsided.

Clark helped his still drunk friend into his car and buckled the seat belt for him and then swiftly made his way back to the driver’s side. It didn’t take long before Jack was snoring softly against the window. Clark played soft tunes the entire way back and tried not to think of how much of a struggle it was going to be to get Jack in the building.

It wasn’t the first time Clark had to do that and honestly, he’d gladly do it again.

~*~

Jack groaned as he woke up with a massive headache. He could hardly remember the details that got him to that point, just knew that it also hurt to sit up. Clark was there in an instant with a bottle of water and an aspirin.

“We don’t have classes today, so you’re free to lay back down if you need to.” Clark said as he carefully watched Jack’s face. It didn’t take long for the blonde to put two and two together and suddenly Jack was groaning again and for a completely different reason.

He really did mess up. He couldn’t believe that he had a pretty girl next to him and just completely missed the opportunity. Any normal guy would have gladly let it happen, but no. Jack’s brain couldn’t allow him an hour of real pleasure.

“Hey, no. Don’t make that face. It’s okay, Jack, really.” Clark’s tone was soft and brought Jack’s attention back up to him. His roommate came to his rescue with little to no questions asked. He really didn’t have to do that for Jack. The small hickey barely hidden by the collar of his shirt suggested Clark was having his own fun, but still chose to make sure Jack was safe.

The thought filled Jack’s chest with warmth and for the moment, took his worries away. “Thank you, Clark... I really appreciate you helping me. And I’m never drinking again.” Jack added the last part to lighten the mood and it seemed to have done the job as Clark’s soft smile turned into a big grin.

“We’ll see about that. Now scoot over, Jack. It’s time to binge watch that show you like.” He got into bed with Jack and sat up beside him on the headboard. Jack tried his best not to let his blush show, but it was hard with the way Clark’s warm shoulder felt against his his.

“You probably don’t feel like eating right now, but I’ll order us some food anyway. I think I have a pretty good idea what you like.” Clark said as he scrolled through the UberEats app on his phone. Jack was hardly listening. He was too busy staring at Clark’s silhouette, his heart hammering in his chest.

The truth was finally staring Jack in the face. He was beginning to have his first real crush and it couldn’t be more wrong. Why his roommate of all people and at a time in his life when he was sure he’d never be able to function in a relationship? It was truly cruel.

So Jack simply turned his head towards the screen and used his controller to get to Netflix. He hoped his favorite show would serve as a distraction from the fact that all he wanted to do was hold Clark’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a while! I needed to get re-inspired if that makes sense. I hope it turned out alright. Let me know if this part is too mature for a teen rating.
> 
> The boys are starting to come to their senses, but maybe Jack needs a little more than a relationship?? Therapy maybe?? We shall see.


End file.
